Unrequited Love"
by SugarSweetie7
Summary: Quistis/Zell Quistis is in love with Zell, but he is in love with the pig-tailed girl, who I named Maria. She hates Quistis and well, you'll see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

"Unrequited Love" Chapter One ***Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to FF8, sadly. I wrote this fic a while ago and decided to resurrect it. I like the idea of Quistis and Zell being a couple, I don't understand why there aren't more Zell/Quistis fics out there. Please read and review, no flames. And I don't know the name of the pig-tailed library girl, so I named her Maria.  
  
Quistis stared at Zell and the pigtailed library girl, also known as Maria. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. It was two years after all that had happened. Two years she had spent longing for Zell. But as soon as he came back, he asked her out. They'd been together ever since. Quistis was bitter from her memory of the day she had found out. It was at a dance, celebrating the return of Balamb Garden's most famous SeeD's. It was that night she realized she loved Zell. She saw him, wearing his SeeD uniform, hair slicked down, looking quite handsome. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, it shimmered as if it were the night sky itself, and it hugged all the right curves. Selphie and Rinoa had told her that it was the perfect dress for her. She was getting ready to make her move, was about to ask Zell to come to the balcony with her, when it happened. Zell got on stage, picked up the microphone and said, "Everyone, I am about to do something that may change my life forever." Quistis felt her heart stop. Did he share the feelings she had denied for so long? Rinoa and Selphie smiled at her. Zell began to continue. "There is a very special lady sitting in the crowd. I've loved her for a long time, but from a distance. She is the most beautiful, most amazing girl I have ever met." He paused and smiled at Quistis. She remembered that day she found Zell sitting in his room in the dark. "Quistis, can I ask you something?" "You know you can ask me anything."  
  
"I just wanted to check. You see, there is this amazing girl that I know, but I don't know how to tell how I feel about her." Quistis smiled to herself. "Tell her how you feel. I'm sure she must feel the same way. Be yourself." Zell smiled at her. "Thanks Quistis, you're the best." Back to the present. "Maria, I love you. I never knew how to tell you until today." Quistis felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. Maria squealed and ran up to Zell. He pulled her close and kissed her passionately. He smiled at Quistis and mouthed the words "Thank-you."  
  
Quistis looked and felt as if she were going to be sick. Quistis ran away from the table, from everyone's shouts of "Quistis wait!" She couldn't bear their pity. Not now. There would be time for that later, in the girl's dormitory. She needed to be alone to shed her tears. She went out to the balcony, sat down, and hugged her knees to her chest. "Why did I have to wait so damn long?" she asked herself. "Now its too late and he'll never know. How could I have been so stupid?" The tears came tumbling down, and Quistis knew she had to leave before things got worse. "Zell," she whispered, "Did you ever know I had my eyes on you?"  
  
She took all the back hallways and was about to step out when she ran into a familiar muscular form. "Quistis, what's wrong?" asked Zell, voice full of concern. "Nothing, I just felt I needed to leave. I need to be alone."  
  
"Oh. okay." Zell had a disappointed look on his face. "I'm sorry. I really must go. Oh. And before I leave. Congratulations."  
  
Zell looked surprised. "Thanks," he muttered. "Your advice helped me make up my mind. I really owe you." "No you don't," Quistis said harshly, and walked away before Zell could say more. Zell stood there, cursing his stupidity. "How could I not know?" He yelled. Maria put her arms around him. "Not know what, sweetie?" "Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Oh. Umm.. Okay." Maria had a confused look on her face. "C'mon, lets go back inside, its chilly out here."  
  
Zell was watching Quistis' retreating form. "You go in, I'll catch up."  
  
"Okay," she said, and she left. "I'm an idiot. I thought she didn't care. That's why I asked out Maria, because its so obvious she loves me. But I don't even know her! Yet I love her all the same. I'll see how things turn out. Even though I'll always love Quistis more." He took one last glance at Quistis. "Did you ever know I had my eyes on you?" he said quietly to himself. 


	2. Will you?

To all who reviewed the first chapter, thank you soo much. I am really sorry I didn't post this sooner, I had forgotten I posted the fic in the first place. Heh. Well, here it is, sorry for the shortness, the next chapter will be up soon. I have written the fic in its entirety, but that was a year or two ago, so I need to look everything over and rework it a little to make everything flow a little better and so on. So your patience will reward you in the end. Please review, no flames. If anyone wants to talk to me, about the fic or anything else, IM me at Smoon61887 or XPlaid FlamantX, or e-mail me at Smoon61887@aol.com  
  
***Disclaimer-I don't own the rights to FF8, or any of the characters. Well.maybe Zell. This is a Zell/Quistis fic, and there is some temporary Quistis/Seifer. Again, I named the pig-tailed girl Maria for lack of a better name. Now sit back, grab your popcorn and enjoy the fic.  
  
Two years later and Zell and Maria were still going strong. Maria, loving Zell with every ounce in her body, Zell splitting his love between Maria and Quistis, though he concealed it. He decided it was time to end it all for good. He was going to ask Maria to marry him. Quistis had found love, though in the least likely place. Seifer. Zell boiled with jealousy every time he saw them together. Two years. That night when Quistis left the dance early, she ran into Seifer. He comforted her and helped her get through her pain. She told him everything, and Seifer listened. She fell in love with him, even though she still loved Zell. As things turned out, Seifer had always loved Quistis and was always hiding it. He thought that he couldn't be vulnerable. That his love would make him weak. And he wouldn't stand for that. After Quistis told him everything, he told her everything. Quistis was shocked to see Seifer open himself up like that to her. She realized that he really was a good guy, but he had made some bad decisions. She looked at him and saw that hidden sweetness shining in his eyes when he looked at her. She smiled at him and gave him a gentle kiss. He looked surprised, but he kissed her after that. Again and again and again. And with each kiss Quistis felt a part of her drain away, but she didn't care. She loved this sweet Seifer she never knew existed. After that they were always together. Seifer turned into the sweet guy he had always been. He was kind to everyone. Everyone but Zell that is. He knew that a part of Quistis still loved him. That he would have this incredible foe in his way. He was always nice to him when Quistis was around, but as soon as she left, he would say some crushing remark and hurry to catch up with Quistis. Zell often worried about Quistis. He was angry that she was with a jerk like Seifer. "What does she see in him anyway?" He would always ask Maria. She would shrug her shoulders and kiss him, for she had started to suspect a thing that hurt her deeply. "I love you Zell, with all my heart. But do you really love me?" "Of course," he said quickly and nervously, "What would make you ask that?"  
  
"Nothing. Its nothing at all." She dismissed it quickly and smiled brightly at him. "C'mon lets go to the cafeteria. I'll even buy you a hotdog."  
  
"How could I decline such an offer? But first can I make you one?" "But of course." Zell got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it up and presented her with a gold ring with a single diamond on it. "Maria, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" Quistis and Seifer were walking towards the cafeteria to get some lunch when she noticed Zell kneeling on one knee, holding the black velvet box. "No," she whispered. Seifer saw what was going to happen and his heart leaped with joy. "Now she'll be all mine," he told himself. He put his arm around her gently. "You knew it was going to happen sooner or later, my love." Quistis stared at Zell blankly. Zell looked at her, seeing the pain in her eyes, and felt his heart break into a million pieces. He loved her. Not Maria. Her. Only her. But she was with Seifer. Besides, did she really love him? Or was it all an illusion. Maria wondered what Zell was doing. She looked over in the direction he was staring at. She saw Quistis and Seifer, and ran away in anger. "So it is true," she told herself. "He really does love her. Not me. Well I will make him love me. There's a book of spells in the restricted section of the library. I will make myself look like Quistis. And if that doesn't work, then I'll erase all of his memories of her. That way it will be like all he has ever known is me. And our love will be perfect. And nothing will destroy it." 


End file.
